Tonight, You Belong to Me
by Lovely Helena
Summary: This was a requested one shot, and I decided to write it as an addition to my completed story "Revenge is Bittersweet". It is just a fun, smutty one shot.


Tate was sleeping, wrapped tightly in the bed sheets, when he was awoken by the bed shaking under him. Tate groaned and opened his eyes to see Violet jumping up and down on the mattress, looking like a small child.

"Vi… What the hell?" Tate rolled over and buried his face into a pillow. Violet sat down on the back of Tate's hips and leaned forward to press her chest against his back. Her lips whispered against his ear.

"It's Halloween. The world is ours for the taking." Violet kissed the back of Tate's neck before sitting back up and bouncing against him. Tate groaned again before flipping himself onto his back so that Violet was pressed against the front of his hips. His morning "visitor" pressed against her thigh. She gasped and smiled mischievously at the young man under her. "Okay 10 minutes, and then we have to get out of this house."

Tate smiled and pulled her body to his before rolling them over so that he was on top. He buried his face against her neck, kissing and biting her pale skin. "I only need five." He murmured against her neck. Violet laughed and squealed as Tate's hands made their way under her clothes.

…

Tate was waiting for Violet by the front door. She had insisted on changing clothes after Tate had ripped off the ones she was wearing this morning. He laughed to himself. Sometimes he couldn't get all of her damn layers off fast enough. Clothes were always innocent bystanders on his war path over Violet's body.

His eyes moved up the stairs when he heard faint footsteps moving down them. His eyes widened when he saw what Violet was wearing. "I thought you said you were putting clothes on?"

Violet put her hands on her hips and glared at Tate. "If you want me to go change…"

Tate shook his head vigorously. "No! Definitely not." His eyes roamed over Violet's body. Violet had on a black dress that was more lace than actual dress. Tate could see a bikini top poking out from the top of the dress. The end of the dress barely fell under the curve of Violet's bottom. Her legs were bare, and her feet were covered with black converse. "A swim suit?" Tate questioned.

Violet nodded and smiled. "It's so hot here in October. I haven't gone swimming in so long, so I figured we could find a pool to have fun in later tonight when everyone is trick or treating. Here." Violet threw a pair of swim trunks towards Tate. "Go put these on. I'll wait for you."

…

The sun had just set, and darkness was creeping up the street when Violet pulled Tate into the yard of a house that was completely dark on the inside. He followed her as she led him through the yard and into the backyard. He was confused because she seemed to know exactly where she was going. Violet stopped when they were standing right in front of a large pool.

"Vi, how did you know this house had a pool? What if the owners catch us?" Tate questioned as he watched Violet kick off her shoes and start to pull her dress over her head.

"I Googled houses for sale that had a pool. This one was close by and has a nice, clean pool."

Tate tilted his head to one side. "Googled?"

Violet laughed. "I forgot that you are the epitome of a 90's kid. I searched for houses on the internet."

"Oh…" Tate looked down at his feet. Violet walked up to him and placed her hands on his cheeks before pulling his lips down to hers.

"I love you." She murmured against his lips. Tate moaned and pulled her tightly to his body. Violet's hands moved under his shirt and ran along his chest while pushing the shirt up and over his head. Tate slipped out of his jeans and kicked off his shoes so that he was only in his trunks.

Violet pulled away from the kiss and walked over to the edge of the pool. She looked over her shoulder and saw Tate staring at her with a lustful look in his eyes. That look always made her excited. She dipped one of her toes into the water to see how cold it was. It was the perfect temperature. She looked back at Tate one more time before taking a breath and jumping into the water.

Her feet hit the bottom of the pool, and she pushed herself back to the top of the water. She took another deep breath when her head came out of the water and pushed her hair away from her eyes. She smiled up at Tate. "Get you ass in here!"

Tate laughed before jumping into the water, close enough to where Violet was floating that his splash covered her with water. She gasped and moved away from him so that when Tate resurfaced, he couldn't see her. She snuck up behind him and dunked him under the water again.

Tate spit out water that he swallowed when Violet surprised him by pushing him under the water. He turned around and glared at her. "Oh, you're in so much trouble now."

Violet glared back at Tate. "Punish me." She teased and backed up against the edge of the pool. Tate pushed his body roughly against hers, causing her back to scratch against the edge of the pool. Tate's lips bit into the soft skin near her collarbone, and Violet moaned loudly.

"Shh… Vi. We don't want anyone of hear us." Tate murmured against her skin and moved his lips farther down her body. In a matter of seconds, Tate had Violet naked. Her swim suit thrown somewhere near the pool. They were standing near the shallow end of the pool so the water hit in the middle of Violet's stomach. This gave Tate full access to her perky nipples. His lips moved over them as his teeth bit at the skin around her breasts. Violet ran her fingers through Tate's hair and pulled at the blonde locks.

Violet could feel Tate's hard arousal pressing against her hips, and she bucked her hips against his, causing the sweetest friction between their bodies. "Fuck, Vi…" Tate growled against her skin.

"Don't tease me, Tate. Just fuck me." Violet pushed Tate's trunks down and took his hard length into one of her hands. Tate moaned and bucked his hips into the grip. Violet wrapped one of her legs around Tate's hip so that she could run his length up and down her wet folds. Tate tipped his head back at the sensations that were running through his body. Tate grabbed Violet's wrists in one hand and gripped her hip tightly with the other before slamming into her wet heat. Violet cried out, not caring who heard her.

Tate's thrusts were fast and hard, pushing Violet roughly against the wall of the pool. She could feel the tough wall tearing at her skin. The pain mixed with the pleasure from Tate was driving her wild.

"Tate!" Violet cried out again. Her nails were digging into Tate's back, leaving red gashes over his skin that healed quickly.

Tate's hands were gripping Violet's hips so tightly that dark bruises were forming on them. Violet loved when Tate bruised her. The dark spots were little reminders of the amazing feelings that he brought out in her body. Tate pushed into her again, hitting a spot deep inside of her. As she cried out his name, Tate bit under her ear before growling. "Tonight, you belong to me." Violet whimpered and nodded her head before kissing his lips.

Violet felt her walls started to clench around Tate. She threw her head back, giving Tate more access to her soft skin. She came roughly as his teeth scraped against her collar bone. "Oh." She moaned out the only sound that she could form. Tate thrust into her once more before he spilled his seed inside of her.

Tate held Violet's shaking body against his until she could feel her legs again. She looked up at his contented face and smirked.

"Next Halloween has to top this, so you better start planning, love."

Tate raised an eyebrow and smirked down at Violet. "Challenge accepted."


End file.
